The Duel
by ChaoticPsy
Summary: A strange and bizarre friendship hangs in the balance and is tested. (an rp between a friend and I back in 2009 during Wrath. NPC chatter is ad-lib as well as some other parts, but the majority is what went down. Character names were not changed.) Enjoy!


(An actual rp that happened right after Wrath of the Lich King came out, around early 2009)

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Orgrimmar and Widowen would be going through her bank slots to see what she did and didn't need anymore. Her slot bags were a complete disaster so she had a lot of work to do on it to clean that mess out. Old armor, trinkets and whoa, a shiny old ancestry coin from last summer. She'd toss that back in one of the bags and continue to rummage around fixing things up.

All the while, her good friend Kirril would be watching from the doorway, waiting until she got done. He was a death knight, blood elf, very quiet, very private, and very distant from people. Even though he was friends with Widowen, he never shared any past or memories with her. The only things they actually did with each other was fight side by side in dungeons, raids, or the occasional daily task for extra gold. They'd never talk much on their adventures though because Kirril was never one to do so. Widowen would chat away most of the time while he listened.

Widowen continues to rummage around almost done, while Kirril stood there watching her with his arms crossed, an indifferent look on his face. Most people didn't mess with him because he usually always looked pissed off or emotionless. Widowen loved antagonizing him sometimes, but it didn't bother him, he figured that's what she did best and as long as she was happy doing so, he'd let her.

She'd close the vault and turn around to see Kirril standing there and she'd walk over to him, smiling, then quickly hug him. "Hi Kirril, how long you been standing there?" She'd ask sweetly.

"Long enough to see how messy you keep that bank of yours." He'd say in that usually emotionless monotone voice of his, though he'd smirk for a split second before she noticed it.  
"Oh. Well, i'm always on the go, you know me. I can't keep anything tidy for a certain amount of time." she'd chuckle and look up at him.

He'd nod his head, then do something he'd never done before which was to take her by the hand and lead her outside around the corner of the bank.  
"Can I talk to you a sec?" he'd ask, looking at her and letting go of her hand.  
She'd get a shocked look on her face now and nod. "Sure, what's up?" She'd ask, plainly confused by his actions.

"Ok, look I know I've not been the happiest person to get along with, and yeah being a death knight makes me somewhat of an asshat, but I just wanted to tell you that I seriously appreciate you staying by my side when no one else would give me the time of day. Youv'e been a good friend and I hope it stays that way." He'd say, then look away quickly because he was afraid of the response he was about to get.

Widowen looked puzzled, he'd never shown emotion before, never really spoke a complete sentence without it being something about killing and death and how much of an asshat Arthas was. So that really took her by surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, so in her shock the only response she could come up with was, "Wait!, Mr. Uber-evil-deathknight of doom is showing emotion? Are you really Kirril? wow." she'd say though it did come off as snooty and sarcastic to him.

Kirril would ball his fists and clench his teeth getting furious with her and himself for even showing the slightest bit of emotion he's never shown anyone.  
"You know what Widowen?! You are so stubborn, I knew you'd react this way, forget I even said it. You're just like the rest of the elves and half the horde who hates us, hates me. I should've kept my mouth shut." he'd glare at her now, furiously.

"Wait, Kirril, that's not how I meant it. I just-" she'd say and before she could finish her sentence he'd have her pinned against the wall with his face two inches from hers, and his eyes would change color, his strong hands pushing against her shoulders tightly and hard enough to where it hurt a lot and would leave bruises in the morning.

"Why don't you just kill me like the rest of them want to do. You're just like them, and nothing will change that. I thought I could trust you but you're no different you stupid twit. If you have the guts, meet me outside Orgrimmar in the dueling ring." He'd growl, then throw her to the ground hard and kick dirt in her face, and walk off angrily.

She'd watch him walk away, confused, angry, hurt, that she didn't have any other response. She grew angry at herself that she couldn't think of something nicer to say than what she had said earlier to make him furious. But that was her way, she was a bitch anyway, but he was her good friend and now she ruined that. She had no other choice but to fight him and prove herself to him.

She'd now go get her priest friend Iventhe, the little undead who was so loyal to her even in her worst moods. "You know milady, you can back out now. You don't have to do this." Iventhe would say worriedly as Widowen gathered her things for fighting, and she'd put her armor on then move outside Orgrimmar with Iventhe in tow. "I have to do this Iventhe. I screwed up, and I have to fix it. There's no other way." Widowen would say as she neared the ring outside Orgrimmar. "Now, go stand behind the pillar and don't interfere, don't heal me until it's over, got it?" She'd give out instructions to Iventhe and he'd nod, shaking just a little. He knew she would lose against that death knight, but she was too stubborn to realize it.

Kirril would be pacing back and forth and when she walked into view into the middle of the ring, he'd smirk. "Oh, little miss snooty has the guts to face me? Surprising. Don't think you're going to get out of this unscathed you know. I'm angry enough to really hurt you like you just hurt me." he'd glare over at her.

Widowen would nod. "Understandable. But before we start, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry and I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I was just shocked. But whatever, let's get this over with. I deserve punishment." She'd say shrugging.

Kirril shook his head, "Still doesn't change anything, wench." his voice colder and more distant now.

Iventhe would do the countdown, and as soon as he got to one, Kirril would death grip Widowen pulling her to him quickly, and he'd cast icy touch on her to slow her reaction and cast time. She'd gasp slightly, feeling cold then she'd cast fireblast to his mid-section, giving her enough time to move back away from him.

They'd fight for a while, but seemed an eternity for her, and just when she thought she'd make him give up, she'd notice him standing there momentarily as if lost in thought.

***Finish her, and bring her corpse to my chambers when you are through.*** Arthas's voice rang out in Kirril's head. Widowen waited, watching him, to see if he'd finally come to his senses and stop this nonsense, but he'd death grip her again, and when she got to him, he'd shove his blade clean through her body, and she'd drop to her knees. He'd pull the blade out and she'd touch where it had gone through, feeling all the blood pouring out of her body.

"Why, K-Kirril?" she'd ask as she looked up at him, and then she'd pass out from the pain and loss of blood. Kirril stood looking down at her, and it finally dawned on him what he'd done to her. "Damn you Arthas, and damn me too!" He'd say to himself. He'd bite his lip in anger, hard enough to bleed, then picked up Widowen's limp, lifeless body and started to open a deathgate.

Iventhe came out from behind the pillar screaming, "NOOO! what have you done? you killed my best friend, your friend. You traitor!" Iventhe screamed as he moved up to Kirril.

"Out of my way runt. I know what I have done, and I'm going to fix it." Kirril would say angrily, and start trying to summon the gate again.

"NOO, don't you dare take her to Arthas. If you care enough, don't take her there. Please, she won't be the same. "Iventhe pleaded.

"This is what she wanted, you half witted imbecile. Now she can be closer to Arthas and always be by my side, just like she wanted." Kirril would growl.

"Liar! You know good and well if Arthas brings her back she won't be the same friend. Please, if you have any shred of decency in you, you'll let me take her to Thrall. Please, do'nt let the scourge take her over. she'll never recognize us as friends again. I beg you, please don't." Iventhe pleaded, if forsaken could cry, he was doing so but no tears formed, just the sound of his voice made it known as he held his hands out, wanting Kirril to hand widowen over to him.

Kirril would purse his lips in thought and anger, then softly say, "screw you Arthas" and he'd hand Widowen over to Iventhe. "Fine undead, but speak nothing of this to Thrall. You don't know what happened, got it?" Kirril would speak and Iventhe would nod his head, taking widowen's lifeless body from the death knight's grip and he'd run to the gates of Orgrimmar as Kirril took off through the death gate.

"Move, out of my way!" Iventhe would yell as he ran through the streets carrying widowen over his shoulder. The guards would move, though two would escort him to Thrall's chambers, and Iventhe would lay Widowen on the floor at Thrall's feet. "My liege, a loyal follower of yours has been badly injured, she doesn't have much time, can you save her?" Iventhe would look to Thrall, then look around the room frantically as he shook from fear.

Thrall took a step forward and recognized Widowen's face and the tabard she wore. She was one of his most loyal servants who'd accompanied him to many treks of Northrend, and he'd notice how much blood was coming from her.

A troll priest would move up and inspect the wound, waving his hand over it.  
"Dis be work of scourge blade, mon." The troll would look to Thrall and the Horde leader would let out a bellowing roar. "WHAT!?"- making everyone around him jump.

"Get two more healers in here, Iventhe go to Thunderbluff and look for Shovella the shaman. I'm going to need all the help I can get for this. It's going to be a long night." Thrall sighed, and moved to gather what he'd need. He had no doubt he could save her, but she was fading fast...


End file.
